The power factor of commercial power supplies of several hundred watts is usually substantially less than unity for reasons of economy. This is also true for switching power supplies because the input AC power is first rectified and filtered in conventional circuitry to produce a DC voltage whose minimum is above a predetermined level and this introduces substantial power factor reduction. This low power factor in power supplies energized by line voltage results mainly from the pulsed current wave form that is drawn from the AC line.